


Rabbits

by LeVen



Series: A Million Memories Washed Ashore [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Animal Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Terrible Family Dynamics, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeVen/pseuds/LeVen
Summary: Malachi doesn't eat rabbits anymore





	Rabbits

Malachi had always been kind-hearted. At twelve years old the time for childish things and play were set to pass. He learned how to shoot a bow two years ago, spending time practicing on straw targets and running around the garden with a wooden saber hacking at butterflies and grasshoppers. Now, Mal was expected to act as his sisters. And the change turned out to be harder than he’d expected.

Gone were the wooden sabers and dice games he loved so much. His mornings were already filled with lessons, but now the whole day seemingly passed by the help of textbooks. Even Sanetra was forbidden to interfere. 

He hated to hunt and already made a big show of tears at the first dead animal he was shown. They didn’t stop him from hunting, only encouraging him to come along and follow the hunting party on his too large mare. But he’d seen a rabbit while the servants prepared the boar to return home. It was a pretty thing, white with brown splotches across its face and ears. Too young to eat, but meals were the last thing on his mind when he saw it. So he’d wiped the tears from his face and tucked the rabbit into the folds of his robes and carried it home so carefully no one noticed. 

Mal put it in the garden and fed it scraps of vegetables and let it graze on grass and hops until it turned into a plump creature. He called his rabbit Fawn, and it always knew to come when he called for her. Mal let her crawl across his lap and sleep, stroking between her ears with his nails. Fawn was positively his best friend, and the one time he let his guard down thinking he was hidden, everything was ruined. 

“Is that a rabbit?” Frija’s shadow covered his entire body, and he couldn’t help but stiffen like a caged deer. “Mal. Come here.” There was no room for suggestion, nothing left to question in his sister’s words. As far as their mother was concerned, her word was law. 

He stands, shuffling forward while cradling the creature in his arms. Frija takes it by the ears, gentle in her touch, but he knew she was anything but. Fawn kicked in her grasp, not liking being held in such a manner. 

“Do you know what we do to animals such as these?” 

He doesn’t answer her. 

Frija pulls a dagger out of her belt and places it in his hand. “You shouldn’t feed game, you silly boy.” It feels heavy in his hand. The dagger wasn’t meant for hunting, more ceremonial in its use- decoration. The steel is still sharp, gleaming in the sun when he turns it. 

“No,” His voice trembles meekly. Malachi shoves the knife back at her. “She’s my friend.” He didn’t want to kill her, and he didn’t want Frija to do it either.  
His sister looks disappointed. “A pity. Sanetra spoils you too much.” 

The only remorse Frija had for the creature was a quick death, right before his eyes. She cuts it deeper than it should have been done, until flesh is barely clinging to the bone. Malachi feels sick, his stomach rolls and he sobs shamelessly in front of her.  
“Take this inside. I’ll tell mother you’re having rabbit for dinner, tonight.” 

Mal was the only one eating rabbit for supper. Even with Yara’s coaxing, he goes to bed without having eaten a single piece. He doesn’t like rabbit anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't as much of an excuse for this, except to get a feel for Frija's voice in my head. Sorry, Mal!
> 
> The order of the Havermoon children go as follows:  
Frija  
Masha  
Yara  
Malachi


End file.
